pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ShadowRaptor101/Did Pikmin 3 meet your expectations?
Hello all. I am ShadowRaptor101 and I have recently been having this question asked to me, so I plan to make a video covering this topic soon. So, I'd like to know what you all think: After 9 whole years of waiting, aching with anticipation, and several depressing mornings where you realized you had only dreamed of holding the game in your own hands... Did ''Pikmin 3 ''truly satisfy your long wait? If not, please list the things that disappointed you. For me, I can honestly say that, while I am eternally greatful for finally having a brand new Pikmin game for the first time in 9 years, Pikmin 3, sadly, failed to satisfy my expectations. It was great, and I still play it almost everyday with friends, but it was most certainly NOT the game I waited 9 years for. When Pikmin 3 was first shown in E3 of 2012, I nearly exploded with excitment and hapiness, as did my phone when 18 of my friends tried to call me at the same time. I couldn't beleive the day had finally come when my wait would be over and my all-time childhood favorite game would return. Then I got the game, and I realized many things I wish I had realized before when I was blinded by my own excitment... 1-Pikmin 3's story was nearly as short as Pikmin 1, and was painfully-linear. 2-Many animations were havily unpolished and Captains go insane when as much as a butterfly flies overheard. 3-The levels were WAY too small. While they were beautiful, Nintendo did a good job at making them seem bigger than they truly were in trailers by showing us clips of the same levels at different areas. It made the levels feel HUGE. Then you came the realization that nearly every level in the game is only about 30% bigger then the Impact Site. 4-Only 6 bosses. That's HALF of what Pikmin 2 provided, even though these bosses were 1000x better than the ones in Pikmin 2; These bosses had plot significance and gave me that epic sense of "small creatures trying to defend themselves against a larger animal". Despite that, the fact that there were only 6 of them was a big disappointment to me. 5-Nintendo lied to us. When we first saw how the KopPad screen shots would look, we were struck by the beautiful of the game's graphics. In the final game, they had removed so many shaders and graphical enhancers that most of the ingame creatures and Pikmin looked like shiny, HD textures stretched over a polygonal mesh and, more than half the time, looks disgusting up-close. 6-Another BIG graphical disappointment is that Nintendo got rid of the tilt-shift feature present in the E3 2012 demo for seemingly no reason. For those of you who don't know what tilt-shifting is, it's a form of photography where pictures are taken is such a way, that everything in the image looks like a diorama made of miniature models. Personally, it is one of my favorite forms of photography, and when I saw that the game's world became tilt-shifted every time you locked onto an enemy back in 2012, my heart melted. Then the Nintendo Direct of April 2013 came out, where they announced the Winged Pikmin. At the end of the video, they showed a new form of target-locking which involved the camera simply darkening around the borders of the screen. At that moment, my melted heart reformed and then shattered. I couldn't beleive that every graphical feature present in the first Whiptongue Bulborb screenshot (Which was the image that single-handedly convinced many people to buy Pikmin 3 and a Wii U) was removed and replaced. It felt like Nintendo felt more like prettying up the game quickly and polishing it less just to get it out there faster, and then in the process, they left out all the things that made the game look TRULY BEAUTIFUL! 7-And finally, the last complaint I can think to add right now is the fact that a majority of the material added in Pikmin 2 and 1 was removed from this game. A majority of the creatures were scrapped to do what? introduce about 10 new ones? Not only that, but the new enemies hardly even made an appearance AT ALL; the Peckish Aristocrab, Whiptongue Bulborb, and Medusal Slurker, which were the top 3 new enemies that Nintendo showed off a lot in the game's pre-release footage, all ended up being present only TWICE throughout the entire game. On top of that, the overworlds were PAINFULLY lacking in enemies. The placement of them was horrid; you could litterally walk in a massive certain around the map and only see about 2 or 3 enemies. Also, while a Piklopedia wasn't neccessary, it would've been VERY nice for the sake of biology-loving fans (which makes up the majority of them) and for the sake of categorization on the Wiki. On top of all this stuff about enemies, the game only requires you to collect 66/191 collectable; the data files and suit upgrades do not have ANY significance towards 100ing the game. For all the people who will just jump at Pikmin 3's defense, I am sorry for upseting you, I only want to get the truth out there. There are many, MANY things that I fell in love with in Pikmin 3, a great number of which I'd like to see return in the series, but I will list them separately in my video, since this is not the place. So, people of the Wiki, what is your answer?' Did ''Pikmin 3 ''meet you expectations?' Discuss! Category:Blog posts